


Three's Love

by Naferty



Series: T'Stuckony Household [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha T'Challa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Spider Babies, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: dreamcatchersdaughter said, "This is me totally asking for pregnant sex , for sometime in the future cause that would amazing. I'd love to read that. It would be even cooler if each of them ended up being the father of one pup. I could see Tony's relief, because despite their reassurance his instincts might have worry. Then he sees proof of them fawning over each of the babies and treating them with the same awe and wonder."kigichi said, "Pregnant sex, pregnant sex, pregnant sex, pregnant sex, pregnant sex, pregnant sex!"“You want to know what’s bothering me?” he snapped. “Look at me, Steve. I look like I swallowed a damn tire, I’ve gained five pounds since last week, I can’t stand for long because my back is always hurting and I’ve got stretch marks everywhere.”Steve blinked, waiting for him to continue as if he hadn’t seen anything wrong in what he’d mentioned. “And?”“And? And - Steve, it looks disgusting.”“No it doesn’t,” Steve snapped back, shutting him up. “Disgusting is the last thing we’d describe it. You’re beautiful, Tony."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much actual sex, but there is insecure Tony and adorable proud mama and proud papas at the end.

Tony found that, while he absolutely loved his alphas with all his heart, he couldn’t help but want to strangle them every minute of every day for what they had done to him. He was 6 months along in his pregnancy and his stomach looked utterly grotesque. It was oval, poking out from the front, looked deformed and looked disgusting with all the stretch marks and veins sticking out his pale skin.

Logically he knew his alphas weren’t _completely_ responsible, seeing as he was the one who agreed to go through with it, and he couldn’t exactly blame his pups because, well, they were babies and had no say in their cramped mobile home that was Tony’s body. But Tony wasn’t seeing logic. All he was seeing was his once decently toned body looking a shadow of its former self while the three alphas were still fit and gorgeous. It wasn’t fair.

He tried smoothing his large sweatshirt over his stomach, deflating when it did nothing to slim it and creating a mountain on his middle. Lately all he had been wearing were sweaters and jackets and giant shirts and basically anything that could hide his stomach away from innocent eyes. No one needed to see his disfigurement. They didn’t deserve to suffer.

“Sweetheart?”

Tony tensed and instinctively turned his front away and keeping it out of sight. He hadn’t noticed Steve enter their room at all. How long had he been there?

“What are you doing just standing here? Were you looking at how beautiful you are?” Steve gestured to the mirror that Tony had been pointedly ignoring. He didn’t need to see how ugly he looked with his bloated stomach. “We could’ve told you that ourselves.”

Tony mumbled a denial under his breath. These days he was anything but.

“Tony?” The blond alpha pressed his front against Tony’s back, sliding his arms around his expanded belly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“It’s nothing, Steve.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re lying to me?”

“ _Leave_ it.” Tony shook the arms off and moved away to stand on the edge of the bed. His back and his legs were aching and all he wanted to do was sit down.

Steve followed him. Never one to give up easily. “Sweetheart, remember how we agreed to always talk to each other if something’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Tony said, looking up at the alpha from his spot on the bed.

Steve kneeled in front of him, changing their angle so now he looked up at Tony and Tony looked down. “What’s really bothering you, Tony?”

“You want to know what’s bothering me?” he snapped. “ _Look_ at me, Steve. I look like I swallowed a damn tire, I’ve gained five pounds since last week, I can’t stand for long because my back is always hurting and I’ve got stretch marks _everywhere_.”

Steve blinked, waiting for him to continue as if he hadn’t seen anything wrong in what he’d mentioned. “And?”

“ _And?_ And - Steve, it looks disgusting.”

“No it doesn’t,” Steve snapped back, shutting him up. “Disgusting is the _last_ thing we’d describe it. You’re beautiful, Tony. You’re full of so much life. You’re carrying our _pups_. You are by far the most gorgeous omega I have ever seen and I’m so proud I can call you mate.”

Steve placed his hands on the bed by Tony’s sides, pinning him. He leaned up to kiss him, talking against his lips. “In fact, why don’t you lie down on your side so I can show you just how proud I am.”

The words went right to his groin and the sight of Steve’s blue eyes filling with lust had him scrambling to do what he was told.

“Why don’t we do something about these clothes of yours?”

Tony swallowed nervously. His insecurity had yet to leave but he couldn’t act on it as Steve made quick work of his sweatpants, exposing the bottom of his swell and giving Steve access to run his hands inside his sweatshirt and up his stomach, lifting the cloth along. Now his stomach was uncovered for all to see and under the lighting of the room his stretch marks of different sizes and his veins were very easy to spot.

He made a grab for the blankets, intending to pile it in front of him to subtly hide the swell but Steve intercepted him. “Now why would you want to hide something so beautiful?”

“Steve…” Tony refused to beg but it was a close thing.

“You both aren’t starting something without us, are you?” Bucky interrupted as he and T’Challa appeared through the door. “You’d be breaking my heart if you were.”

T’Challa very noticeably ran his eyes up and down Tony’s figure. “The sight of you bare more than makes up for the betrayal.”

“Get this, you two,” Steve threw the blanket far enough for Tony not to reach, “he thinks he looks disgusting.”

In an instant Bucky was on the bed and hovered over him. “Oh no, no, no, no, we can’t have that now, can we? How can you be anything but beautiful?”

T’Challa hovered on his other side. “Perhaps we should make him forget these thoughts of his?”

“You got something in mind?” Bucky said in a tone that suggested he knew exactly what the other two were thinking. At this point all their questions were just to tease and it was driving Tony crazy. He shivered when he felt fingers run slowly over his exposed sides.

“Well,” T’Challa’s voice went lower, sending a shiver down Tony’s spine. “I’m imagining him like this with your lips wrapped around him, his lips wrapped around my own and Steve _fucking_ him until his knot forces the two together and leaves our omega unable to escape us.”

T’Challa’s use of vulgar English words always made Tony’s dick twitch and right then wasn’t an exception. He felt himself slick up on the spot, ready and eager for what was to come.

“Then once they separate his lips will go to you while I claim Steve’s spot and Steve watches us take him, touching himself at the sight,” T’Challa continued as he leaned down to kiss Tony’s cheek and whisper the next bit at his ear. “Then once I’m done James will fuck what’s left of you, leave you unable talk properly or form coherent thoughts and Steve and I will watch it all. He’ll fill you up and keep us all in you so deep you’ll smell of us for days and no one will mistake who’s mate you are and who’s pups you carry.”

Tony released a moan when T’Challa nibbled his neck, almost whining. He wanted it already.

“Do you approve?”

“I approve. I fucking approve of that plan,” Bucky growled, breathing heavy now. “What about you, Stevie?”

Steve’s blue eyes were blown wide with lust. “What are we waiting for?”

Tony was left reeling when the alphas did exactly as promised. He had to lie on his side the entire time, moaning with his mouth full of T’Challa as Steve thrusted into him with gusto while Bucky did brain numbing things with his tongue on his dick. The alphas growled and mumble and marked every inch of his skin, holding his stomach possessively.

It was safe to say he was going to feel sore in the morning and have no mobility of his legs. He was fine with that. Not like he could go far without getting tired these days. Besides, he had three alphas that seemed adamant on making sure he was taken care of.

~~~

 

Tony had gained a dark satisfaction from seeing his alphas cringe from having their hands squeezed painfully. If Tony was going to suffer bringing their pups into the world than his alphas were going to suffer right along with him.

He had been in labor for who knows how long. His alphas had gone into a panic. Their friends had scrambled to arrive. All of them in varied stages of undress, considering the pups took after their fathers and decided they wanted to arrive bright and early in an ungodly hour that no one sane would be up at.

Tony was tired, he was still in pain, his voice was hoarse from screaming and he was sure he had broken three fingers from each of his alphas as he held their hands for dear life. But now the worst of it was finally over. He pushed with everything he had and probably pulled multiple muscles doing so, but as he held all three of his pups, cleaned and wrapped in small fluffy blankets, he could admit, even through the pain, it was worth it.

And as he took in the details of his pups it was very obvious they were not identical in any way shape or form.

“Is it just me or does this one look a hell of a lot like T’Challa?” Bucky joked as he held their last born pup. The dark of his skin and his button nose obviously given from the genes on T’Challa’s side.

“I must confess,” T’Challa grinned at their daughter in his arms, “the gold of our daughter’s hair makes me believe she takes after Steve. What do you both think?”

Steve gently rocked their pup with Tony’s and Bucky’s hair coloring and cooed when he made a soft noise. “Don’t know about you both but I’m pretty sure this one has Bucky’s chin.”

Fraternal triplets. One from each alpha. What were the odds? Tony’s tiny fear that never went away about the alphas not fully accepting the idea of raising a pup that was not their own was left unfounded, rolled up and thrown out the window at the sight of the alphas each holding the pup of the other and showering them with love. Not a single one hesitated reaching for a pup that wasn’t his own.

So now in Steve’s arm was their firstborn that carried half of Bucky’s genes and was lovingly named Peter. T’Challa held their only daughter and second born that carried half of Steve’s genes and was named Gwen. Their little princess. Their last born, and by far smallest, that was named Miles was held gently by Bucky and Tony near melted as he watched the brunet alpha place a kiss on his head. They all did. Not a single pup was deprived of three sets of kisses.

And neither was Tony.

He sighed at the contacts and watched fondly as his alphas presented their children to their friends.

“Aww, they’re so beautiful, Tony,” Pepper said and had everyone agreeing with her.

Clint leaned closer to get a better view and twitched his nose. “They look like gnomes.” Rhodey and Sam quickly pulled their blunt mate back before he said anything else.

“Please ignore anything that comes out of his mouth,” Sam said to the new fathers.

Rhodey nodded. “It’s early, he hasn’t had his coffee, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“I’ll forgive him this once,” Tony managed, closing his eyes for a well-earned rest, “but if he calls my pups gnomes again I’ll sick my alphas at him.”

“Understood,” they said together.

“Get some rest, Doll. We’ll be here when you wake up.” He heard Bucky said before doing exactly that. He rested peacefully with the scent of mates, pups and family around him.


End file.
